


Wolf Girls

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [58]
Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies), Interview With the Vampire (1994), Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008), The Company of Wolves - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers.
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wolf Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Howl" by Florence and the Machine
> 
> I made this for a class in which we spent the first half-term studying vampire stories and the second half studying Little Red Riding Hood adaptations, pulling on the 'female adolescence as liminal space between girl and monster' thread that seemed to be the connecting tissue between the two halves of the class. Unsigned because I want to keep some semblance of distance between legalname and pseud.


End file.
